Broken
by SinfullxxDesire
Summary: Naraku is dead or is he. Sesshomaru want to be rid of his brother once and for all, but srange things start to happen.slash, rape, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken**_

Chapter 1

The Dream

_It was a cold night and it had just stopd raining. Sesshomaru walked along a path that he had not seen before with a strnge feeling as if he were being watched. As he walked he noticed that he was completly alone, Rin and Joken were no where to be found. He was quite happy to be alone, but the nagging in the back of his mind got even worse and he new someone or something was following him. _

_He stoped and put his only hand on his sword at his waist. " who's there" he yelled looking around the thick forest that surrounded him" show yourself". Just then he heard a malevilant laugh " hahahahahha, so you are that pathetic half breed's brother" the voice chimed. " that creture is not my brother" Sesshomaru shouted with nothing but sheere anger in his voice. " I must say, you are very beautiful, I see no relation between the two of you at all". "I'm not beautiful" Sesshomaru said in a low wisper barely able to be heard and blushing for the first time in his life. This was a big mistake for at that moment Sesshomaru had lowered his gaurd. " Of corse you are and I'm going to keep you all to myself" the man said in a sly voice. _

_Just then a hand was wraped around Sesshomaru's neck. " don't worry my pritty little pet, I'm not going to hurt you" the man said lust inhis eyes. Sesshomaru flinch as he felt the mans other hand reach down his pants. The man was so close to him, but he could not see him. "Well I can't call you little anymore now can I". _

_Sesshomaru's eyes flew open just as the man was about to kiss him, he could feel his breath on his lips. There was a cold sweat runing down his face and his neck was throbing as thought the dream he had wasn't a dream and it had really happened. Sesshomaru got up and looked around, he was still in the cave with Joken and Rin and they were still sleeping. He got up and walked out of the cave makeing his way over to the nearby lake. The sun had not risen yet, but he didn't want to atempt to go back to sleep. _

_He sat by the lake thinking about the dream he had just had, it seemed so real but he new it was just a dream and no dream was going to keep him from getting his sleep. It was still a bit confusing since he never dreamed. He was about to go back to the cave when he heard rustleing in the bushes. He put his hand on his sword and prepared himself to kill who ever it was. Then a small creacher ran out of the bush and darted in another direction. Sesshomaru new that he would be unable to go back to sleep so he decided to go and wash up instead. He couldn't belive how jumpy he was, it wasn't like himself at all._

_Sesshomaru walked over to the hidden side of the lake and began to undress. His clothing just sliding off of his slender body. The moon hit him through the trees and made his skin glow, he looked like a beautiful pocilin doll, so fragile. His long silver hair blew lightly in the wind brushing along his back. Little did he know, one of Narakus insects were watching him the whole time from a safe distance to reaport back to its master if his new power to enter peoples minds worked on his fist victom. _

_After about 15 min. the insect left to report the good news to its master. "Good, very good" belowed Naraku almost laughing. " Sesshomaru is so jumpy right now that I could take him any time I want" " Now go and keep a close watch on him and report anything else". After ordering his servents on to there next mission Naraku walked over to his bed in his newly aqired castle and laid down with a glass of wine in his hand. " Soon, very soon my pet you will be mine". _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Broken_**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Phantom Hands**_

_After his bath Sesshomaru got dressed and made his way back to the cave where Joken and Rin were geting ready to reastart their jurny."lord Sesshomaru" Rin yelled. We are allready to go Lord Sesshomaru" Joken added. "good, then lets we are leaving". Still travleing down the same long path that they had been folowing for the past three days. Sesshomaru was following the sent of his mutt of a brother to finally be rid of him once and for all. His last incounter with him was short, for it was only a chance incounter. Inuyasha was on his way to his finnal battle with Naraku followed by his irritating human companions. _

_They had their usual fierce words, but before a battle was to be sarted Naraku appeared out of no where throwing Sesshomaru and grabing Inuyasha by his throught. The battle between Inuyasha and Naraku seemed to go on for hours, but he dare not intervean even though he desperatly wanted to, afraid that Naraku would spill all of Inuyasha's blood and take away his oppertunity to get revenge. Finally the battle ended and Naraku was dead, which made the dream he had even more questioning _

_His brother had celibrated with his companions then they went on their way. Sesshomaru decided to let them go and enjoy themselves wile it lasted. It had been three days and now he was once again hot on their trail and this time he would not let his get away._

_They stoped every now and again since Rin tired easily and needed to rest and eat. As night fell Sesshomaru found a nice big deep cave for all of them to sleep in. Rin and Joken were asleep almost insintly. Sesshomaru started a fire in the main part of the cave, wile slept deeper in the cave, he slept closer to the entence._

_"I think that it is about time I try out my newest power on my pet, don't you think Kagura"_

_"Yes master Naraku"_

_"Leave, I need total silence, do not disturb me"_

_"Yes Master Naraku"_

_Sesshomaru's hands clenched the dirt at his sides, breathing heavilly and sweating. His moans could be heard throughout the cave, but no one stired. Phantom hands caressed his body touching all the delicate and sensitive parts that just made him moan even louder._

_Sesshomaru's eyes flew open as he bolted up to a sitting position. Still panting heavilly he brought his nees to his chest like a little child, trying to figure out what had happened. Just then a voice hand began to stoke his hair and a familiar voice spoke to him in his mind._

_"See my pet, you can not escape me and very soon you will be mine" Naraku said with lust in his voice._

_Sesshomaru jumped up and looked around, but there was no one with him. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was terrified beyond reason. He was scared shitless, but he couldn't alow anyone to see him in such a state. He new he had to something, but as the sun rose in the horizon, Joken and Rin emerged from the cave wide awake. He calmed himself down and began to prepareto continue their jurny._


End file.
